My Destiny
by Kyos Sakura
Summary: Lucy gets a terrible sickness after her last mission. She feels too dizzy and sick to go on a job but when she receives a letter calling for rent due date, she is forced to go out on a job to get jewels. Little does she know that someone is coming for her..!
1. Sickness

**Hi everyone! First of all, I wanted to thank you guys for giving a chance to read my story ^^ this is my first fan fic so i hope you guys enjoy it!**

Lucy's POV

"AHH-choo!"

Ugh, I've been sick for days now! When is this cold going to leave?! Jeez, this isn't even _my _fault. It's all that _flame headed idiot's fault_. Now, I'm all sick and stuck in this apartment! Boo, that's no fun of course.

*_**CRASH* *THUMP* *BOOM***_

What's that loud ruckus? _Ohh_, I guess he's here. Should've know sooner

"Morning Luce!"

That was Natsu, the flame headed idiot who I was referring to.

"Luuuuuuccccyyyyyyy~"

That was Happy, Natsu's blue cat who is a idiot as well,

But no matter how idiotic they are. They are still my best friends and my partners.

"Can't you guys just break into an apartment the "normal way" instead of breaking down my door?! You know the landlord lady will get angry."

_"Isn't someone in a grumpy mood" _mumbled Happy.

"Ehh! Sorry Luce!" Natsu scratched his head in a nervous manner "Hey, why are you still in bed? Hurry up so we can head to the guild"

"I'm not going today, don't you remember you got me sick on the last job we went to?"

"I told you I'm sorry," he nonchalant replied trying to forget what had happened

"Fine, I accept your apology but that's not going to heal my cold. I can't come to the guild today or I'll get everyone sick"

Ugh, I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded. I don't feel so well. Even wendy couldn't fix my cold.

"Hey Luce! You're starting to turn a little green" "You okay?"

"Ehhh? Don't worry, I just need a little rest and I'll be fine by tommorrow! You can head to your guild, no need to feel bad about this"

The pink headed boy stuck out his right pinky "_promise?" _and smiled with that dorky face of his.

"Promise" I smiled back.

The two of them walked out of my apartment and headed to Fairy Tail.

Sigh, I should really start going back to bed now. I need to get rid of this cold.

_***The next day***_

_***ring ring***_

Huh? What? Oh, it's just my alarm clock. WAIT WHAT? It's 2pm already? I don't feel any better too.. Im starting to get dizzy again...

...

...

_Uggggghhh, did I just pass out? Let me check the time.. It's 3pm, I guess I did. This cold is getting to out of hand. Better take care of this soon._ I looked over at my table to see a small white letter laid down on top of my table. _Huh what is this? I took the letter and ripped it open._

...

"_Due to the empty rent payment of last month for your apartment and this month. You will be evicted from this apartment by the 23rd if you do not repay your rent. We hope to hear from you soon."_

_..._

Just the best kind of news to wake up to. Sigh, how am I suppose to go get some money? I feel too sick and dizzy to go do a job right now.

"AHH-chooo"

Ugh, I don't even have enough money for even one month of rent! _What am I gonna do?_

_***At Fairy Tail***_

No one's POV

"Ahhhh, where is Lucy?!" Cried Natsu "She promise me she'll be better today. I really want to go on a job!"

"Why don't you just go check up on her?" Replied Gray

"I thought of that already, ice head" pouted Natsu " I don't want to intrude on her if she's taking a nap."

"Sigh, I really wished I could've helped her more" whispered Wendy.

"Nah, you did your best" Natsu placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder comforting her "Well, I'm out of here" "come on, Happy!"

"Where are you going? I thought you didn't wanted to intrude on Lucy." Asked Gray

"WELL, IM GETTING IMPATIENT!" Yelled Natsu as he headed out of the fairy tail door.

_***back to Lucy***_

Lucy's POV

I'm surprise Natsu hasn't come yet.

_***CRASH* *THUMP* *BOOM***_

_Speak of the devil.._

**Im finally done with the first chapter! ^^ Sorry if the characters are out of character or you didn't like it. I hope you guys enjoyed and the more you favorite and review the more motivated I will be to write :D! Sorry if the chapter is too short as well! if you guys like it ill try write long  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail and belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	2. Moon Dewdrop

**Hello again everyone~ Heres the second chapter of my Destiny! I wanted to thank Guardian of Heaven, Fabulousmoo, Night-Shadow Child **** for favoriting, following and/or reviewing.**

**Anyways, lets begin! :D **

**Lucy's POV**

"Luuuuuuccccy!~" yelled the blue cat

I quickly hid the letter behind my back.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I still don't feel so well" I greeted them with a fake smile to try to not worry them with my sickness and my new problem, my rent. "I apologize for breaking my promise, Natsu"

"It's alright, but are you sure you should be up? You look red, go back to sleep! We'll wait with you till you sleep."

"Uhhh yea, I'm not tired right now, I'm fine" _I got to find way to pay my rent without troubling them._

_"_Uhm, Luce?" Natsu stared at me with a confused look "Are you hiding something?"

"_Ahahaha... _What are you talking about?" _Snap, I'm getting anxious_

The dragon slayer walked up close to my face and looked directly into my eyes

"You promise you aren't lying?"

"Yea, haha.." _Wow, I'm a terrible actress and is it getting really hot in here?_

"Then what is behind your back?" "Happy, go!"

"Aye Sir!"

The blue neko swooped down and ripped the letter out of my hands.

"HEY! Give me that back!" _Ugh I have absolutely no energy to do this right now._

The flame brain opened the the letter and started reading it

_*sigh*_

_..._

_..._

_"_Why were you hiding this?"

"I just didn't want to trouble you" _wow, is it me or is everything is starting to get dizzy?_

Natsu and happy laughed. "You could never trouble us!" " You're are our nakama!"

I smiled back and the boys started chatting about our next job.

"Hey Happy! Let's work hard to help Lucy!

"Aye sir!"

_Everything feels really warm and dizzy_

"What job should we do, Happy?"

"Something with fish, of course!"

_I feel so light headed.. I think I might faint_

"Luce! Where should we go?"

"Hey! Are you okay?"

_Look, there's 4 Natsus. That's weird_

"You're turning red, Lucy!"

_My eyes are starting to feel heavy_

*_**thump***_

...

...

...

_Mmm.. Huh wait what? Wasn't I just talking to Natsu?_

…_._

_.._

I opened my eyes and a warm towel was placed on my head.

_I guess I fainted_

_"_Luce! You're finally awake!"

"Did you and Happy take care of me? Thank you so much" _everything still seems warm and dizzy though_

"Aww, no problem but you still look red." "Wendy's coming over to check on you soon"

_***Ding!"**_

"I guess she's here"

"Come on in!" I yelled to invite her in

"Lucy-San!" The sky dragon slayer rushed over to aid me

That's Wendy, an adorable and sweet sky dragon slayer. For someone whos quite small, she's definitely a strong fighter however. II treat her as if she was my younger sister.

"Hey there Wendy-san" I smiled

She smiled back and started to perform a quick check up.

"Uhm" Wendy said with a nervous tone "I think Lucy has been infected and I don't still think I can heal it or _even _try to lower her cold"

_Who knew I would get this sick_

"Sigh.. Is there anyway I can heal it? I asked hoping for an answer

"Yes! It will be gone in 10-20 days!"

_10-20 days?! I don't have enough time, my rent is due next week_

"That's too much time! Is there any other way to heal it?"

"There is another way but you have to eat a plant that's rare to find."

"A rare plant?.." I inquired, "You have to tell me the name!"

"Ahh sure!" The sky dragon slayer quickly took a piece of paper and pencil. She then began drawing on it. "Hehe, sorry for my ugly sketch!' then show us a drawing of the plant

Even though she said said that, it was a quite a gorgeous drawing of a plant.

Both Natsu and I examined the plant. The plant was small with two perfectly similar sized leafs and on top of it, was small water droplets. A cute and quite beautiful plant.

''The name's Moon Dewdrop **(A/N: Fake name I made up)** " said Wendy.

"Moon Dewdrop?"

"Mhm!, its named that because the plants will always have dew drops on top of it and can only be seen at nighttime." the blue haired girl told us

"What do you mean _only able to seen at nighttime_? Can you not see it earlier in the day?'' I questioned

"Im not sure to be honest'' she had a confused look on her face "I guess you guys will be the first to find out since its a rare plant!"

"Well! I guess it's settled! We are going to get that plant' shouted the enthusiastic spiky haired boy

"Hold on! We don't even know where it is, Wendy, do you happen to know"

"Actually yes! Its at a area call the _RainFall Mountain __**(**_**A/N: Fake area I made up as well :D!) **, I heard it rains constantly but it still really beautiful." answered the young girl

"Rainfall mountain, huh" said Natsu "Remember that Happy!"

"Aye sir! Natsu"

"Its North up from here, it should take about 2 or 3 days I think" "I heard the area was covered with disastrous monsters though, please be careful!"

_Wow, this little girl is just packed with information but everything she told us will come in handy along the journey._

Happy laughed, "Don't worry, Wendy! Im sure we're probably more disastrous than those the monsters!" Everyone giggled a little bit.

"Thank you so much for all the information, Wendy" I sweetly smiled at her.

"It was a pleasure to be helpful to you after all, I couldn't heal you'' she smiled back. The sky dragon slayer turned around to look at the clock to see it was 5:00 pm. "Ahh! It so late already, I promised Romeo I will help him today!" she said with an anxious face

Wendy quickly grabbed all of her stuff and headed towards the door, "Excuse me, Lucy-san, Natsu-kun and Happy!" she opened the door

"Bye!" we all replied simultaneously. The young girl smiled and headed out the door.

Natsu looked towards me "I guess that settles it! We will head to Rainfall mountain by sunset" "But first, Lucy, get some more sleep while we start preparing"

I agreed with him and went back to sleep as soon as the two left my house

**Woo! Done with the second chapter~ Sorry for the slowing the pace right now, ill try to add more action soon ^^ Again, I want to thank you all for reading my story.**

**Sorry if the characters are out of character or you didn't like it. I hope you guys enjoyed and the more you favorite and review the more motivated I will be to write :D!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail and belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	3. Someone is coming!

**Hi everyone~ i want to thank everyone who has continue to read this or just started to ^^ I'm gonna start posting slower because of school but heres the third chapter! **

**Lucy's POV **

"Ahh...ahhh.." I yawned. I rubbed my eye to try to wake up myself more. I looked outside only to see it was already sunset?! _Sigh_, It felt like I only just fell asleep. Nothing I can do I guess and i feel little bit better. Anyways, its time I go find Natsu and get my remedy! I push my legs to get off the bed but I suddenly felt something hard next to me. In fear, I quickly ripped off the blanket. Next to me, I see Natsu and Happy asleep?!

_***POW!***_

"Owwwww… Luce" 'You didn't have to punch me so hard." Natsu replied to me punching him off the bed.

"Ya know for a sick person, you seem to be okay" Happy commented while rubbing his head in pain.

"Guys! I told you this for the millionth time! stop sleeping in my bed" I yelled back at them. Of course I was mad, this happened multiple times already.

_*Sigh*_ "Anyways, Lets start going" I said

"Okay!" Natsu grabbed my hand and headed out the door with Happy flying behind us.

***One day later***

Ugh! When are we ever gonna get there. Im so tired. Its been one day since we left my apartment. Even though its been one day, so much has happened. We got attacked by talking monkeys, almost eaten by vines, and accidently somehow destroyed a house along the way. We also met a old lady who tried to sell us a fake potion of the Moon dewdrop. Of course we almost fell for it but ended up realizing our mistake. Where are we now? When will we ever get there? these thoughts ran through my mind. Natsu, Happy and I are now on an mounatin covered by snow.

"Its.. freezing.. cold…" I said while shivering.

"Why don't you just call out your spirit?" replied the dragon slayer

"Oh yea, how could I forget" I questioned myself. "Horologium summon!" I shouted. Horologium appeared and I was now inside of him. Hmm, i never realized how strange is actually being inside here.

"Do you wanna come in too?"

"Nah, I'm a fire dragon slayer, I can handle a little cold" answered Natsu

"I could come in!" yelled Happy as he jumped into horologium with me.

_***Back at Fairy Tail***_

**No one's POV**

The guild was normal like it usually was. Extremely loud, Cana drinking, Juvia following Gray around, Mira giving love advice and everyone with their unique character doing their own thing.

"Wendy! Can you give me a hand!" yelled Makarov Dreyar, the guild master.

"Im coming!"

**Wendy's POV**

I rushed over to master to see whatever he needed me to aid him with. "Yes? what do you need help with'' I smiled

"Ah thanks for coming! Could you -"

***BANG***

"What was that!'' "That was loud!" Everyone remarked at the sound and turned to look who just slammed the guild door open.

Erza entered the guild with anxious look her face and started to walk towards the guild master.

"Oi Erza! You're back so soon, I guess you can help me with -"

Ignoring master's request, Erza asked Makarov "WHERE DID LUCY GO RIGHT NOW?"

It was easy to see to tell she was distressed. Everyone was now staring at where Erza, Makarov, and me were standing at.

Acting quickly, I responded back, "They are going to Rainfall Mountain"

''Rainfall mountain? Why there?!"

''Erza! Calm down, this isn't like you to be so freaked out" assured our guild master

Erza took a few breaths and calmed down.

Now that she was calm, I slowly told her what happened. "They headed off to get a plant, Lucy is very sick at the moment and Natsu took her to get the cure." Everyone was still confused at why Erza was so distressed.

"Okay, now tell us what happened, Erza" said Makarov

Erza took another couple of deep breaths before continuing to speak. "I just met up with Jellal a little bit earlier and he had overheard someone talking about Lucy two days ago. I'm worried somebody is after her! We have to go to them right away"

We were all astounded to what she had said and we understood why she was so upset. Its understandable for how worried she was for our guild member. 'What do you mean somebody is after Lucy?'' I questioned

"I'm not entirely sure, Jellal told me there was small group of people in cloaks talking about her. The identities were unsure."

_Who could it possibly be?_

_***Back to Lucy and Natsu***_

**No one's POV**

Even though it has been only one day, Natsu and Lucy were soon to arrive at their destination a lot sooner than expected. Not far behind Lucy was someone creeping behind her in the bushes….?!

**Lucy's POV**

"Ey! Look Luce! We almost there already" Natsu said while pointing at arrow that directly said "Rainfall mountain, to the right"

At that moment, I heard something rustling in the back of me. Acting on instinct, I quickly turned. _Nothing? Maybe it was just my imagination…_

''What's the matter?" Happy asked me seeing my bewildered face.

I smiled at him and assured him that nothing was wrong.

_I swear I sensed someone however…_

**Yay! A Little bit of a cliffhanger? I was trying to make a little bit suspenseful and I don't know if I did a very good job on that xD. This chapter took me along time because the school week started again TT^TT **

**Sorry if the characters are out of character or you didn't like it. I hope you guys enjoyed and the more you favorite and review the more motivated I will be to write :D!**


	4. Reaching the Rain

**Ugh.. sorry for the inactivity, school has been taking over. It took me forever to write this but here it is now. I have no idea what to say so let just being right away :D**

**Lucy's POV**

We were soon to be arriving at our destination. As we headed closer, _**Drip Drop**__,_ little rain drops fell on to us. My hair was soon soaking wet, and not only that it was freezing. Aren't we there yet I kept asking in my mind. The weather was a dark shade of gray, not exactly the color I want to see. It seem as if something grim was heading towards us. _It doesn't matter, just probably my imagination again, even Wendy said it would rain._

Soon the whole gang was drenched! "Natsu! Let's take cover for now!" _The weather was making me feel even more sick._

"Come on Luce, just a little bit longer"

"Come on! Health is more important right now" _Kinda ironic that im saying health is important when our health is worsening because we need to get a potion that helps your health._

Natsu and Happy sighed but nevertheless, the obliged to my command. We searched around the area for while, then Happy spotted a cave nearby us. We ran in quickly to take cover.

"Ahh- choo!" I sneezed several times. "Ugh, our tummies are growling" Happy cried.

Natsu walked up to the nearby bushes next to the cave. "Oi, happy! Theres some berries on these bushes!" The two of the them grabbed one each and bit into them. "AHHHHHH! THEY ARE SPICY." the two of them screamed simultaneously

"You're sure fired up now." I giggled to myself.

"I have got to change clothes" i said "VIRGO" I called out, summoning the pink haired girl in a maid dress.

'Punishment?, Princess"

_Not this again.. Never know why she does that though.. "_Virgo, you get me a change of clothes?"

"Of course, heres a newest edition of clothing I received" Virgo handed me a pile of white clothing.

"Thank you! i'll go change now!" i ran over to the nearest rock in the cave

I changed into a white dress with gold lining over the collar with a heart shape backing of the dress. It reached down to my knee. _This feels so fancy, theres even matching boots along with it. _I placed on a brown belt around my waist and white armbands that also had a silver lining.

"Thanks so much, its great outfit" I winked at Virgo. I looked over at natsu and he had also changed into a similar outfit. "I guess Virgo made you change''

"Why do i gotta wear this?!"Natsu did a little pout.

I giggled at his immature behavior, "Well anyways, we gotta wait until it stops raining"

We stared outside for several minutes chatting about pointless stuff.

_***Back at Fairy Tail***_

**Wendy's POV**

"What are we going to do" I started to panick

Erza had finally calmed down, "We should go find them, quick"

"Agreed" replied the master "however, we don't know how many or how strong they are"

"Its best to be cautious" Erza thought

"Why don't we bring two groups of people to search for them?" I suggested

"That would be good.. " makarov replied back to my suggestion "Erza! you're the leader of this group 1, Gray and Elfman !" he looked over at me "Wendy, you are in charge of Mirajane, Lissanna!"

"Ehhh…?! why me" I asked nervously.

"you know where they are, you will lead us," Erza answered.

_I took a deep breath, I can do this _

"I'm coming along with you!" approached a white cat

**Carla's POV**

I walked up closed up to wendy and demanded that i would come along. Of course, I wouldnt let Wendy do this by herself.

"Thanks Carla" Wendy smiled at me with that kind face as always.

_**Pump**_

"Ow" I mumbled, my head started to feel really dizzy _A vision….? i closed my eyes and to see black scenery and near was a young girl in a cloak. White hair? in a ponytail? .. Ugh, _suddenly i woke up in hands of Wendy. Wendy and Erza were next to me.

"Are you okay?!" Wendy started to freak out

''Im fine, nothing happened" _I won't tell them anything yet since im not sure what I saw_

"Are you sure?" questioned Erza, I nodded to her

"Okay then if you're sure, Lets head out"

**No one's POV**

Each group gathered their materials. "Is everyone ready?" Wendy and Erza kept calling out.

"We will first travel together and separate later, okay?" Everyone nodded 'Wendy you will lead teh way for now"

"Yes, ma'am!''

**Hey again~ Sorry for such a short and slow chapter even though i was inactive. I'm going to updating a lot slower so just a warning for you all! Also i would love it if you guys could review more, i love hearing your guys' opinions ^^**

**Sorry if the characters are out of character or you didn't like it. I hope you guys enjoyed and the more you favorite and review the more motivated I will be to write :D!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail and belongs to Hiro Mashima**


End file.
